


Sailor Silver Star Book 1 - The Silver Millennium

by Arixphes



Series: Sailor Silver Star's Story [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixphes/pseuds/Arixphes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book one examines the past life or Princess Saphire, first born of the moon kingdom, lost to the depths of the negaverse. Forgotten by her family and friends and left to fend for herself until she finds herself in the life of the very man she had been destined to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very first fanfictions. I came up with Sailor Silver star at the age of 14. I wanted a possible past and future for my character within the real Sailor Moon story and This tale has evolved multiple times over and has been on going the last 20 years. Its not my best writing as it is an older piece but its a story dear to my heart.

Once upon a time...as most stories begin, there was a wonderful kingdom that flourished on the moon. It was ruled by a king and queen whom the kingdom loved very much. Several years later the queen have birth to a beautiful baby girl with dark hair, the colour ebony, copper brown eyes and bronze skin. They named her Saphire for she was born the 20th of September and she grew into a beautiful girl, further showing her namesake. Her hair was long and had natural wisps of blue through them. The kingdom loved the princess as they loved their queen and king and they lavished her with affection and gifts. 

The princess was three when she started experiencing visions, things she didn't understand. It was like a nightmare while in a state of wake. When she told her mother she advised her to not let her imagination run wild.

"Mother, these are not from my imagination, they seem too real," she pleaded, "They seem like they are things that will come to pass."

"Saphire," Serenity looked at her daughter and the fear she saw in her eyes made her stop, "You are not meant to see visions. Your destiny is to rule the moon kingdom." Saphire never mentioned this again. 

Saphire was five years old when her younger sister was born. Her sibling was a likeness of her mother with corn yellow hair and deep blue eyes contrast to herself. Because of her abilities she knew what was to come, a future she dreaded but she had no choice to face her destiny. As she watched over her baby sister in her golden crib she thought what Serena would be like without an older sister to watch over her. 

"Saphire," came her mother's voice, "You take such wonderful care of your younger sister." She came beside the crib and held her eldest daughter. "I have something for you now that you are old enough to understand." Serenity took her daughter's hand and placed something inside. "This is a symbol of your power. You will protect the moon kingdom with the power you will unlock with time."

Saphire held up a platinum locket with a large sapphire inside. There were crescent moons on both the inside and outside and there were intricate stars carved inside. 

"What do I do with this?" the princess asked. 

"Hold it up and say Moon Sapphire Twilight. This will summon the powers of Sailor Silver Star, a warrior of peace and justice. You my daughter are the one to save this kingdom from destruction."

Saphire didn't understand, but she didn't question. That night she dreamed that minions from the negaverse came and took her away. The dream she had been having ever since her sister had been born. 

Several months later there was a masquerade to honour the princess's sixth birthday. Saphire was dressed in a silk gown of ice blue with a platinum tiara bedecked with sapphires and diamonds on her head. Her long black hair flowed down her back in soft curls. She wore her locket around her neck knowing she would need it. She wore no other jewellery other than her platinum studs in her ears. She had a platinum mask over her eyes. She walked to the ballroom alone as her parents had already made their entrance with Serena. As she walked through the palace she longed to stay but she knew it was time for her to depart. She saw a young boy her age alone, looking lost. He was in black with a cape draped over his shoulders. 

"Princess Saphire," he bowed, "I am your escort." he approached her and bowed. He had night blue eyes and black hair. Her heart stopped when he took her hand and led her to the ballroom. There was a fanfare with an announcement, "Princess Saphire of the Moon kingdom and Prince Endymion of Earth..." there was a roar of applause as they walked through the crowd to back of the ballroom where her parents waited.

"You look lovely my lady," Endymion blushed, "Please allow me to kiss the hand of the most beautiful princess I have ever set eyes on." Saphire looked at her parents who nodded to tell her to allow him to do so. 

"You may Prince Endymion," she said softly, and he kissed her left hand before leading her to her seat. He sat beside her and waited quietly. 

"You and Prince Endymion have been betrothed since you were born. This is the first time you have actually met." her mother explained, "This celebration is for your engagement as well as your birthday."

Saphire said nothing and just looked at the prince. He was handsome and charming, and already seemed enamored with her. 

After dinner the princess was instructed to lead the first dance with her fiancé. Endymion took her hand and led her from the table to the floor. They waltzed gracefully around the ballroom, eyes locked, and a soft smile on both their faces. Afterwards he led her to the balcony. The stars were bright; earth was bright blue in the night sky. 

"Endymion," she began, "I must confess this will be our only meeting... After tonight I will be forced to leave the moon kingdom and it is unlikely we will cross paths again."

"Why won't you tell your mother? She may be able to stop it!"

"I have and have only been met with disbelief," she replied, "I trulyhave enjoyed this time with you and I am feeling things I don't understand. I suppose even with our high upbringing we are still too young to understand love."

Endymion frowned, "I want to come with you..."

"That is far from possible," she took his hand, "I do not want you to suffer as I will in the future." she kissed his cheek and held him close. There was a loud crash and the whole castle shook. Endymion pulled Saphire down and shielded her in case and debris fell. There was another crash and they saw one of the towers fall. 

"Saphire," he panted, "Are you alright?" 

She nodded, "We must get out of here. It is not safe for you here."  
"Nor for you!" he exclaimed, "I cannot just let you go out there and get hurt. We're supposed to protect each other."  
She smiled at him, "This part of the future was not shown to me. I am lucky to have someone as loyal as you Endymion..."

"Please call me Darien," he smiled and extended her hand to him, "Let's go." 

"Wait!" she ripped her locket from around her neck, "Moon... Sapphire... Twilight!" she called and she rose up in the air. Darien watched as light surrounded her and her gown turned into ribbons wrapping around her shaping into a white sleeveless bodysuit. They formed sapphire blue ankle boots on her feet, silver gloves with sapphire coloured cloth above the elbows appeared on her arms. A sapphire skirt formed around her waist with a silver bow at her back. Another silver bow appeared on her chest where her locket set in the middle, the gem shining bright. Sapphire crescent moon drop earrings formed on her ears and a platinum widow's peak tiara appeared on her forehead. Set in the middle was another sapphire in the shape of a crescent moon. Her shimmering mask remained on her face and then she opened her eyes. They were ice blue and shining bright. She held in her right hand a white rose and in her left an ice blue sword. 

"Saphire?" if Darien had not seen it he would never have believed it was her. 

"Sailor Silver Star," she replied in a melodic voice, "We must hurry..." she took his hand and led him back to the ballroom. People were screaming, many were collapsed on the floor. She searched for her sister and found mother and father on the floor, struck where they had been dancing. Saphire felt the queen's pulse and let out a sigh of relief but gasped at her father who was not breathing. She fought her tears as she tried to wake her mother; there was another crash as another meteor struck the castle. She looked out at the hall, she blanched with terror. 

"SERENA!" she screamed and took off to her sister's room. 

"SAPHIRE!" Darien called out, "You'll be killed!"

"I have to make sure my sister is safe," she called back, "I'm sorry my beloved..." she tossed the rose at him and it landed at his feet. 

She ran for what seemed like eternity until she arrived at the golden doors. She could hear the baby crying as she pushed the enormous doors open. The nurse maid was dead, another victim of falling debris. Saphire picked up the crying child and left the room. She saw Darien collapsed in the halls also hit by the rubble but he was alive. She found her mother and was able to heal her with her touch. 

"Healing?" her mother said, "You are not supposed to..."

"There's no time," she handed the baby to the Queen, "You must take Serena and the prince someplace safe. I have to find out who's doing this." With that she vanished in thin air. 

Saphire appeared on the other side of the moon; she saw a man in gray with white hair and approached him. "Why are you here?" she said in a commanding tone, "Why have you brought upon the destruction of the moon?"

The man in gray did not turn but merely stated, "We are here for the second born child of the moon kingdom."

"My sister?" she said softly, "What do you want with a baby?"

"Who are you ask..." he turned and saw her, "You're just a child asking me questions?" he laughed. 

"I am Sailor Silver Star," she replied and unsheathe her sword, "Protector of the moon and guardian of its people."

"You're just some kid in a costume!"

"You will tell me why you want the princess!" she put the sword at his throat. 

He was arrogant and smiled as he told her, "The legends say that the second child of the moon will be an empath, able to move objects and such. The child will have healing abilities beyond and other being but best of all, the child will be able to see what will come to pass."

There was a loud clatter as her sword hit the rocks on the ground. It echoed alerting the minions around. 

"Well done," the man scoffed, "The queen was a fool to send you out here," the minions grabbed her and held her down. "She must really hate you!"

"I came of my own will. I am under no orders. You however are here for the wrong child. The second born has no telepathic powers, it is the first born who has just begun to discover and harness those powers. That child is me."

There was a few moments of silence while the man absorbed the events, "My name is Malachite," he extended his hand to her and the minions let her go, "Princess Saphire I presume?" she nodded and allowed him to pick her up. "You're just a little girl, why would you surrender yourself like this?"

"I care for my kingdom, I love my family. If my sacrifice will keep them safe then I will do what is necessary..."

"What if it's a trick?" he asked, "Would your sacrifice be in vain?"

"Not for me to decide, I will probably be long dead before you return."

"Such words from a young princess. You are obviously unspoiled and honorable," he led her to a portal, "I will take you to my queen."

"Can you stop the attacks on the palace as you have me?" she pleaded, her ice blue eyes forming tears. 

Malachite paused, "Very well," he gave the orders and they proceeded through the black swirling portal. She was in a dark place with few lamps. She was led to the queen's chambers. "Queen Beryl," announced Malachite, "I have brought the empath princess of the moon."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed and went to observe the young girl, "Yes," she laid cold fingers on her, "You are the empath. We can harness your power and grow it into something unimaginable!"

"What?" she whispered and looked at Malachite.

"The princess came of her own free will," he interjected, "I felt you should be the one to discuss the plan with her." 

"You princess will be kept here in the negaverse, where you will be trained to harness your power until the day you are able to be one of my soldiers. You will lead armies against Serenity and the other planets!!" she laughed. 

"What if I refuse?" she looked down. 

"Then the entire kingdom is demolished," she smiled. 

Saphire sighed, "I will come with you. Please just leave my family and kingdom alone."

Without any other words the queen and Malachite walked away. Shadows were crawling up her legs and encompassing her. She felt herself faint as the darkness took control;

When she woke she was no longer in her scout uniform, her locket was gone. She was chained up by the wrists in a dungeon. There was a young boy maybe only slightly older than she was, sitting on a chair in front of her. He had long night black hair tied back in ponytail, dark blue eyes. He wore the same gray uniform with high collar that Malachite wore. 

"You're finally awake," he stated the obvious. "We can finally begin your training."

"Who are you?" she asked, "What is going on?"

"Queen Beryl ordered me to train you. Apparently you have some secret power you need to unlock. I am Seiya, also an empath. I will teach you what I can until you've outgrown your usefulness to the queen." he stood up, "Now show me what you can do." he ordered. She just stared at him. 

"I really don't know anything," she confessed, "I started having visions of the future when I was three and only today I discovered I can heal and teleport."

"Wonderful I'm dealing with a child!" he put his hand on his forehead, "This could take years." 

"You aren't exactly much older than me!" she exclaimed, "My mother told me I wasn't meant to have these powers..."

"So you're not the second born of the moon?" he raised his brow, "We were supposed to take the second daughter of Serenity."

"My sister is an infant, and has no power," she smiled, "Obviously the prophecy was misread."

He walked up to her and touched her chin. Saphire closed her eyes as he raised his hand and slapped her across the face. 

"Never talk back to your teacher," he tried to regain authority, "You insolent child." Saphire held back her tears and cries of pain. He began the first lesson. "To be able to tap into your power you must learn discipline and learn to concentrate no matter what is going on about you," he touched her chains, "As you are in your current situation is a perfect way to demonstrate this. It is a minor inconvenience but will allow you to see past your circumstances to be able to do this without failure." 

She concentrated and tried but she was so tired that she couldn't. Seiya slapped her again for her failure. 

"Why do you keep hitting me!?" she screamed, "What progress will I make?"

"You're weak that why! You pampered little brat. You need to be taught a lesson." He raised his hand again but something stopped him. 

"Stop damaging the princess," Malechite ordered, "She will be more powerful than all of us and if you treat her like this, well I would not want to be on her bad side." He chuckled and went to undo the chains binding her arms, "You are free to use your hands for now but you must learn what Seiya asks." She nodded, "Seiya, take the princess by the hand and show her some of what you have seen."

Seiya took her hand and put the other on her head. The both closed their eyes, and there was a slight glow from both of them. Saphire stood holding hands with Seiya. In the distance she could see three little boys no more than two years old, playing. One had long white hair the other had copper brown hair and the third boy was Seiya. They were running through a field enjoying a sunny day. They rolled on the grass and tackled on another. 

"My best friends," he said, "They're dead." His voice was as cold as ice.

She watched as all three of them were taken from their home and brought before the queen. They were all tortured and forced to harness their telepathic powers, then enslaved and drained of the energy until they were barely clinging to life. She saw Seiya standing in front of the graves of his two companions, tears falling. The memories faded as they returned to their time, she looked at his tear streaked face. She took him into his arms, "Please stop." he pleaded trying to push her away, "I don't need your pity." While his guard was down she was able to see further into the memories. He had vowed to never love anyone. Never to give affections and sympathy to another and that vow he had broken in the arms of the six year old princess.

"Get off me!" he pushed her hard enough that she hit her head on the ground, "You're a prying child who has no idea what pain is..."

Malachite had watched the entire thing, chuckled at the situation, "She sacrificed herself for the kingdom. She will be a prisoner like you were until you succumbed to the darkness in your heart." He went to the princess "Are you alright?" he asked and saw the bump on her head and the gashes where she had been hit, "You did this?" He glared at Seiya. 

"She was being insolent," he whined, "I was maintaining my authority over her as I was told."

"You were not told to lay a hand on her," was the superior's reply, "You will be punished for this."

"It's how you trained me!" Malachite grabbed Seiya by the collar and dragged him from the cell. 

Saphire lay on the ground chained and dizzy. She had embraced so much power in such a short time she was worn down. She lost consciousness on the ground. 

When she awoke she was on a soft bed with warm down comforters on her. She had been washed and changed. Seiya was sitting beside her putting cold compresses on her head. 

"I'm sorry princess," he said, "You broke into a high fever and I was ordered to take care of you. It's my punishment for hitting you. Now I have to teach you and wait on you."

"I-" she sat up and felt so dizzy she fell forward. He caught her before she dropped out of bed. 

"You're too weak right now. Don't say anything, just rest." He continued to put cold cloths on her forehead to lower her fever. "I don't understand why the Queen and everyone else is treating you so well. They have never gone so far for a prisoner. You are being treated like royalty yet I ..." his voice cracked and he had to pause. 

"You are jealous," he heard in his head, "And I am royalty."

Seiya gasped, "You can already communicate?"

"I suppose so," she echoed in his mind, "I told you this is all just coming to me and I have been given no direction on how to use and control this power."

Seiya looked at her, her eyes were closed and she had a slight white glow around her body. She was healing herself unknowingly. He put his hands on hers and closed his eyes. He started to emit a similar glow and he was brought into her mind, her past, her present. She stood as a much older version of herself, about twelve years old. She wore a simple white gown that flowed in silken waves across her developing form.

"Princess?" he questioned, "What is going on?"

"I have given you the power of healing," she smiled, "I hope you use it well."

"Why?" he was confused, "After what I did to you why would you give me anything?"

"I am the princess of the moon," she took him into her arms, "I do take care of all creatures and people..." 

He looked into her eyes and reached to touch her face. This young woman was who she was on the inside, not a child but a developing lady, an obvious Queen in the making. 

"I love you," escaped his lips suddenly. 

"Seiya," she let him go, "You love this image of me only because you have not known love since your capture. Please come to your senses and let me show you what brought me here to you," her voice trailed as she led him deeper into her thoughts, showing her childhood all the way until the attack on the kingdom. Seiya felt anger he had never felt bubble inside himself. She was betrothed to another, but was her heart only for that boy? 

"We only met once," she interrupted his thoughts.

"Stop reading my mind!" he exclaimed. 

"You are in my head I have no choice," she led them out and they returned to their world. She was still unconscious. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked away. "The last thing I want is to hurt anyone," she still echoed in his mind, "I want to learn and grow but you must let me teach you as well." When he turned he saw her sitting up on the bed looking as if nothing had happened. He couldn't help but smile. 

And so their training began, four years passed before she was ready to show her progress to Beryl. She was 10 years old and blossoming into a young lady. She had been told to transform before they shackled her and took her from the room that had been her home for four years. Seiya led her to the throne room, and he knew he was making a mistake not setting her free but he had no choice. Saphire was brought before the Queen and put in a chamber where she was forced to sit in a chair and chained as if she were to be executed. Seiya looked away when those ice blue eyes gazed at him. 

"I do not blame you," she had once again entered his mind, "You are loyal to your queen and I am but a brat."

"Don't say that," he retorted with his own telepathic power, "I've come to know and care for you in ways that I would never have known had we not crossed paths."

"Then my mission is complete," she smiled at him, "Farewell my dark warrior..."

"Begin the extraction!" Beryl commanded, "I will have her energy and her abilities will be mine to control!"

There was an electric shock sent through Saphire's body and she screamed a blood curdling scream, Seiya closed his eyes as the energy and power he had nurtured was taken, stolen from the woman he loved. He thought a moment, he did love her, he couldn't watch her die like this. He turned and saw her fighting with every ounce of will in her heart. He saw the glass of the chamber start to crack and with a deep breath it shattered. Everyone shielded themselves from the exploding glass and when they looked up she stood with her shackles removed grinning. 

"Not bad for a child is it not?" she watched as the crowd stared speechless.

"She has been hiding her true power from us," Malechite yelled, "Seize her!" The minions went from all angles to grab her. She held out her hand and they stopped where they stood, she had full command of Beryl's forces. 

"I don't think you will be handling me anymore," she blew a kiss and everyone in the room fell over but Seiya, Queen Beryl and The four Generals. "Now you five..." she pointed to Malachite directly, "Will help me leave unharmed."

No one moved and Beryl countered, "Seize her you imbeciles!"

Saphire grinned and looked at her new following. She took off running and they followed leaving Beryl screaming behind them. 

"Well done Beryl!" Queen Nehellenia appeared laughing, "Some Queen you are, losing control of your own troops. You let a ten year old child defeat you." 

"Why don't you go get them back then?" Beryl snapped. 

"It's much more fun to watch you squirm," her rival walked away, "I am going to sit back and watch. Good luck!"

Saphire stopped running, "I think no one is following." Seiya, Malachite, Zoesite, Nephrite and Jadeite all looked at her, awaiting direction. She realized that they were really at her command and stood up straight. "We are going to hit the five points of the ship. Each of you will take a point on the star. I will take the centre and harness the energy in order to get out all out of here. It is the only plan I can think of, unless one of you have something better?" 

Each one of them shook their head and headed for their post. As all of them had the ability to telepathically communicate it was easy to keep track of who was where. Each of them reached their points and Saphire gave them their commands. "I need you all to break the dark crystal at each of those points. Once you have done so, teleport to me immediately so I can ensure you are all with me when it is time to leave."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Zoesite asked.

"We can either die trying to escape or die as prisoners. You take your pick," She replied. There was no more said about it. They were each in positions and Saphire held up her locket and yelled, "NOW!" There were crashes coming from all corners of the castle and one by one the generals appeared beside the princess. Seiya was still missing.

"Can we wait for him?" Saphire asked, still holding the gemstone up to keep the dark energy at bay. They orbited around the jewel emitting deep purple light.

"Not for much longer but if he doesn't break his crystal it will cause us difficulty in our escape," Jadeite replied, "Let's just hope young Seiya is alright."

"Seiya," She called to him, "Is everything alright?"

Seiya stood with Nehalennia, "Are you going to do what she tells you or not? I want to see Beryl go down," She laughed. "You could come with me you know. We could rule together."

"I don't think so," he replied taking the crystal off its base, "My heart belongs to another."

The Queen was very jealous at heart and was unhappy she could not get the boy to follow her. He smashed his orb and tried to get away but she blocked his telepathic power. He panicked and started to run towards the centre room. He could see the princess and his comrades in the distance.

"SEIYA!" she screamed and was about to step away, "I don't want to leave you!"

Seiya stopped, he was being held and he couldn't move. Saphire's eyes streamed down tears and she tried to counter Nehalenia's spell in order to break him free. The generals aided her at the front. Seiya was caught and he pleaded with the princess to just leave.

"NO I CAN'T GO WITHOUT YOU!"

"Save yourself, please! I'm caught here and you all have a chance to be free. Please don't let my sacrifice be in vain" he called out to her.

"Listen to him princess," The Queen laughed, "There is no hope, the man you love is mine."

The generals looked to their leader. She realized she had no choice. Seiya looked into her eyes as she used all her strength to transport them off the star. She sent the generals to Earth where they could start new lives, wiping their memories in the process. Before she left she offered the last of her strength to Seiya to help him escape. He was able to move and tried to grab her hand before she vanished but it was too late. Having used all of her energy to help the others, she passed out in space, hurtling towards Earth. As she entered the atmosphere, her clothing burned away singeing her skin, she landed in a field, creating a large crater. There was a blast of bright light and then all was silent.


	2. Episode 1 - The Star that Fell from the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A star fell, he made a wish, he found his soul mate

Prince Endymion gazed out his window looking at the stars. The moon shined brightly tonight, as bright as the memory that had haunted him for four years. He had been at a palace with a girl, a girl whose face and name he could not recall and the image of her was only a shadow. He had tried all these years to recall her but to no avail. He knew he owed his life to her, or so he had been told. She had sacrificed her own life to save his and although the injuries he had sustained had wiped his memories he felt indebted to her and vowed to avenge her death one day. 

"Darien," the voice of his best friend and loyal servant woke him from his reverie, "Look outside!" he ran to the window and pointed at something bright falling from space. "You should make a wish!" he said excitedly, sea blue eyes shining.

"Andrew," Prince Endymion raised his brow, "Wishing is for children and we are almost eleven."

"Oh come on," Andrew pressed him his blond mane bobbing up and down as he jumped, "Maybe you can wish that you'll find that girl you can't remember."

Endymion raised his head and looked at the shooting star. He held the thoughts of her in his mind, wishing so much to see her again. As the star collided with the Earth the palace shook. 

"Let's go see!" Andrew grabbed his friend be the hand and the headed out to the field. There was a giant hole where it had landed, scaring the planet. 

"Wow," Andrew exclaimed. 

"This is bad damage," Endymion sighed, "It looks like no one was here so hopefully no one got hurt."

"Hmm Darien," Andrew looked inside, "You might want to take that back..." 

Inside the chasm smoked; as the slight breeze blew it away, a figure appeared lying among the debris. It was a young girl no more than ten years old. Her black hair was matted and burned in places, her clothing was ripped and singed and she was covered in black soot that they could not tell much more about her. 

"What in the world?" Andrew started to back away. Endymion looked at him. 

"We have to do something," he said, "She's probably hurt or worse."

"We're just kids. Let's just leave this to the adults," Endymion had jumped into the hot crater. He held a rock to brace himself and pulled away as it burned his hand. He made his way to the centre ignoring the burns and smoke that were trying to prevent him from reaching the girl. He coughed and waited until the spasms stopped before continuing. He looked at her face and something about her struck him. 

"Stop daydreaming and get out of there!" Andrew called, "You're going to suffocate."

He took off his cape and wrapped it around her, gently scooped her up into his arms, then made his way out of crater. Andrew took the girl so Endymion could get out of the hole. 

"She's so young," he said, "It's shameful one so young has to die this way." 

"She's not dead Andrew," his friend replied, "Look she's breathing." They watched her chest go up and down slowly. Her face showed great suffering. 

"We should bring her to the palace," Endymion looked to the moon, "She needs medical attention." 

"What will your parents say?" Andrew protested, "You can't just bring a random dying stranger in to your home like this."

"She's just a young girl, not some criminal," Endymion shouted, "And I will not have you undermining me Andrew. These are my orders."

He continued behind the prince obediently still holding the girl. They brought her to Endymion's room and lay her on the bed. Andrew brought a basin of water and the two rolled up her sleeves and started wiping the soot, dirt and blood from her skin. Endymion wiped her forehead, then her cheeks, her nose, her chin and mouth. He rinsed his cloth and wiped her eyes. She had bronzed skin unlike he had ever seen. He held his thoughts as the friends continued to wash her down. 

"We should get one of the doctors in here," Endymion suggested, "I'll stay with her in case she wakes." Andrew once again obeyed and left them alone. 

"Who are you?" he asked touched her head, "Why are you in so much pain?" 

She suddenly started to glow faintly and he had to pull back. The glow faded. He put his hand on hers again and he saw the white hue around her appear again. He couldn't understand what was going on.

"I apologize, sir," he heard a soft young female voice in his head, "My body took your energy without permission."

He couldn't say anything as he felt weak himself. All of a sudden there was a bright light and memories flooded his mind. He saw her torture and training and escape. He saw faces, people and places he had never seen before. He saw her call out to a boy before she vanished and was hurtled into space. He passed out at her bedside and with a slight whisper he said, "Saphire..." 

When Endymion awoke, he was in his own bed, where she had lain. His head hurt but he couldn't recall why. He could only picture the bronze skinned girl who glowed like a star. 

"You're awake," he saw her standing at his bedside but it was as if she wasn't there. Her gown of white silk was transparent and she looked at him with deep brown eyes. "Thank you..." her voice was a melody, "For saving my life. I am in debt to you always Prince Endymion of Earth..."

"Who are you?" he sat up and asked, "How did you end up in that crater?"

"You know more than I do," she replied, "Everything I know is only due to what I have heard since you touched me." 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I have no knowledge of who I am, or what happened to me. I believe I am ten years of age and I am not from this planet but I do not even have a name to place on myself..."

Endymion reached to her but his hand went right through her. She giggled, "I am in one of the hospital rooms in the palace. I felt I should thank you personally before they sent me away."

"Away?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Of course you know your parents would not want an abomination like myself on their planet let alone in their own home..." her projection started to fade. 

"No!" he protested, "I will not let you be sent away! Saphire help me find you!"

"Is that my name?" she looked away, "How do you know?"

Endymion felt guilty and did not want her to relive the painful experiences he had seen. "Trust me. Let me help you."

Without any further words she headed to the door and he followed her into the halls. They went to the hospital wing and she led him to her bedside where she slept peacefully. She was clean and in a cotton night gown. Her black hair had been combed and braided on the side around her face so the braid was on her neck. The prince's heart ached seeing her like this, he knew she deserved better than this. 

"Darien," Andrew had entered the room, "You're awake."

"What did you do to make them want to send her away!" he grabbed his friend by the collar. The prince's eyes were wild and his hair fell about his face as he shook Andrew who looked at him with a terrified look in his eyes.

"I told them the truth. Seeing you passed out with that strange glow made them believe she was trying to kill you," he pushed him off and shook his head, fixing his hair.

"I would not harm the prince," the melodic voice came from the bed, "Your friend saved my life. I would never harm him."

"Saphire," on instinct he went to her bedside and took her into his arms, "You're ok. I promise nothing will happen to you."

Her eyes softened as she looked into his dark hair, "Your majesty there is no need..." he held her tighter, "Your affections are much appreciated but you must maintain your composure as prince."

"No, there are more important things than playing by the rules," he sat up and held her hands, "Saphire, I will never let anyone take you from me."

She smiled at his devotion to her. "I like the name you have chosen for me." 

Andrew could not believe his eyes; she was a child of ten but had the eyes of one who had lived decades. She showed the grace of a queen unlike and queen he had ever seen. He knew something was not right about this. Endymion looked at his friend and shook his head.

"She doesn't remember anything," he began, "All we have is her name and age. I will make sure she stays in the palace."

He stood up and headed to the throne room. He beckoned to his parents to allow her to stay at his side. It took him an hour but they agreed to allow her to be his personal servant with tutelage by Andrew. He presented himself back to the hospital wing with his head hung. He explained the compromise expecting her to be displeased. She smiled at him. 

"To be able to stay and repay my debt to you your majesty, that is enough for me."

"No one asked me if I agreed!" Andrew exclaimed. 

"I didn't think I had to. I thought you would do this to make me happy." Endymion gave his friend a dirty look. Andrew kept quiet. 

The next few days Saphire spent recovering. Endymion was at her side every waking moment making sure no one mistreated her. She was well fed and healthy again. One sunny day Endymion appeared with a silk gown for her to wear. 

"I want to take you for a walk in the gardens," he smiled, "Get ready, I will meet you here in an hour and we will have breakfast among the flowers." He took off and she dressed. The gown was finely woven silk of white with a sheer light blue over top. She slipped the gown over her head and went to the mirror. Something about it seemed familiar but she couldn't remember. She let down her long black hair and it fell in waves down her back. When Endymion returned with Andrew the both gasped at the sight of her. She looked so majestic and regal that they could not even speak. 

She turned from the mirror and looked at them, her brown eyes bright with excitement. 

"You look incredible," Andrew blurted, "Like a princess."

"She is our princess," Endymion corrected. "The star that fell from the sky."

She blushed and the two boys approached her. Endymion went around and slipped a long chain around her neck. A large sapphire entwined by gold and platinum wire fell to the center of her chest. 

"A gift for you," he said, "It was found near where we found you. I believe it should belong to you." 

He stepped back and saw her glowing again. "Why does that keep happening?" Andrew asked. 

"I am not sure," Saphire looked at her arms. There was a sudden flash of light and the stone had split turned into several pieces. Some wrapped around her wrist to form a bracelet, two went to form stud earrings and the last larger piece turned into a locket surrounded by platinum with gold crescent moons on either side of the stone. It clipped to the front of her gown. The two boys watched amazed. 

"Shall we go?" she asked, "I am famished this morning." 

Darien extended his arm to her and they headed outdoors. The gardens were beautiful with large trees and flowers blooming, the scent of pollen and dew filling the air. It felt so fresh and clean. There was a small table set up with a vase of white roses sitting inside. Endymion pulled out a chair and she sat at the table. Andrew served breakfast, fresh fruit and bread. 

"Your majesty," she began. 

"Stop calling me that. Call me Darien, it's what lazy Andrew started calling me when we were little and it stayed. It is less formal and I don't consider you a servant. You are my friend first and foremost."

"Prince Darien," she could not help at least acknowledging his title, "Andrew should sit with us, he is your friend and I hope one day he will be willing to be mine as well. He should not be serving is but enjoying the beauty around us."

Andrew had been pouring juice for the two of them, stopped dead. He looked at his friend who was pondering her request. "You are right," he replied, "Andrew, please join us." he didn't move. "Come." Darien gestured, other servants brought another chair and served him breakfast. He watched the two of them eat and glance at each other with smiles. 

"Eat!" Saphire said to him, "Why are you being so shy?"

He began to eat and join in the conversation. As they finished their meal with a cup of hot tea, Darien began to tell the history of the palace and the garden. Andrew added more details, interjecting often to provide a deeper background on something special. They walked through the gardens and Andrew, who had a love of botany, explained the flowers and how they only grew in the fall as the temperatures dropped. They each had one of her arms and escorted her to the palace. They were greeted by the king and queen. 

"What is the meaning of this?" The Queen demanded an explanation, "You have a servant dressed up like royalty and touring when there is work to be done!" 

"Mother," Darien protested, "She is just recovering from her injuries. I wanted to allow her to see the grounds and get some air to speed up her recovery."

"She needs to be dressed like that for you to do this?" the king asked, "This is no appropriate for someone of her stature."

"Father!" the prince pleaded his case, "You do not know who she is or where she came from. She could easily be royalty from another planet."

"Preposterous," was the reply, "We have relations with all planets and the moon. Every princess is known to us."

"Except the one who died to save my life!" Darien shouted, "You have no idea of her name or what she looks like. You pretend the six year old child that saved me never existed."

"She did not exist," the Queen stated, "Queen Serenity has told us she only has one child whom you are arranged to be married."

"A four year old is not someone I want to be engaged to," Darien took Saphire by the hand and proceeded to pass between his parents. 

"Endymion!" his mother ordered, "You will send that servant girl to be properly outfitted and set her up in the servant quarters or you will never see her again."

Darien opened his mouth to protest but Saphire took his hand to signal him to remain composed.

"I apologize your highness," she bowed, "I will suit myself accordingly and begin working immediately."

She waited for approval before she would move. Her eyes focused on the floor and the king finally cleared his throat. 

"Proceed," he stated. Saphire rose and allowed the king and queen to pass before taking off to Andrew's room. She sat alone until her two friends entered. 

"That was very awkward," Andrew sat beside her on the bed. 

"Saphire are you alright?" Endymion asked her, "I apologize for my parents."

"No need," she smiled, "They are just looking for your best interests. I know they do not want us to be friends. I have nowhere else to go; I must follow their orders in order to remain in the palace." 

"I'll go prepare a room for you," Andrew stood up. 

"The servants quarters to the left of my room," Endymion said boldly, "I will have each of you with me and available to me at any time." They both looked at him, "That way my parents cannot make either of you do anything without my knowing."

There was a brief pause and Andrew left to prepare the room for Saphire. Although the Queen had ordered her to be dressed in servants clothing, the prince always brought her lovely gowns to wear in secret when they would play together. She slept in silk night gowns and on sheets made from fine woven cotton. They were able to hide it for many years. 

Every morning she would enter the prince's room quietly, lay out his clothing and bring breakfast to him in bed. He would always wake to see her fussing about his room, her sapphire stone hanging off her neck bouncing on her developing bosom. The thought always allowed him to have a calm sleep and made him awake happy. 

It was one morning three years later that he decided he would be awake before she arrived. He had Andrew help him prepare breakfast for her. When she walked in and saw him already dressed holding a red rose in his hand she gasped and dropped the sheets she had brought in to change his bed. 

"Your highness," she bowed, "My apologies. I am so clumsy."

Endymion went and picked her up off the ground so she stood face to face with him. Although he had become much taller than her, he bent to be sure they were eye to eye. 

"I always have to tell you to call me Darien," he said softly and led her to the window. The dark blue sky was beginning to light up with the peeking rays of the sun. "I rose early to share this beautiful morning with you. I felt we should start today together."

"What is today?" she asked, "Your birthday was last month and I-"

"It has been three years since you came into my life," he smiled touching her chin, "The star that fell from the heavens and pierced my heart with her grace and beauty."

She blushed and looked away. "I have done nothing but serve you to the best of my abilities."

There was a brief silence and Endymion took her hand. "I have a new gown for you." 

"I couldn't accept another gift from you," she objected. 

"You must or I will be very sad," he played the emotion card, knowing she would accept anything. 

"I cannot wear it now. Please have it put in the chest with the others," she went to start changing his linens.

"Saphire!" he followed her and took her into his arms so her back was against his chest. "Please for today forget you are my servant and remember you are my princess?"

"You belong to another," she tried to pull away but he would not allow it. 

"I belong to you and you alone," he swore. 

"Your majesty."

"Darien!" he said angrily. 

"Darien," her voice always softened when she used his pet name, "You forget I can see your thoughts."

"They are only filled with you!" he promised.

"No," she turned and removed his hands from her, "They are filled with the one who saved your life..." Her voice was cold not because of jealousy but because she knew their destinies would be star crossed and she did not wish to bring him unhappiness.

"Saphire..." he looked away ashamed, "I did not bring you here to confess my affections, although you know what they are. I came to tell you a secret that has been hidden inside my heart from the moment we met."

She stopped pulling at the sheets. Saphire's eyes widened as she turned and sat on the bed. She gestured him beside her, took his hand and put her head to his. They gazed into each other's eyes as they both began to glow. 

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, "We've only done this once and you know it ended badly." 

"I kept all of this from you in fear of causing you pain," he confessed, "You deserve to know what I know. Just promise me you will not love me any less for this?" 

"I never will," she smiled, "Let us go then," They both closed their eyes as they were transported into Endymion's mind. They stood in a dungeon where the six year old version of Saphire hung from shackles. There was a young boy the same age sitting waiting for her to wake. He had long night black hair tied into a pony tail and blue eyes. He wore a gray uniform with a Chinese collar.

"Stupid princess of the moon kingdom," the boy said, "What kind of power could this child have when compared to me?" he went up to her and touched her face, "I had my full powers before I was three, she can't beat that," he went and sat in his chair and continued to mutter to himself. 

"The princess of the moon?" Saphire asked, "I don't understand," Darien put his finger to her lips to silently ask that she watch everything before she began to deduce her past. They watched the events unfold as the memories were slowly unsheathed from the confines of their minds. Although she was watching the memories unfold live before her, there were limitations to the visions. She could not see what memories had been shown between her and Seiya through their telepathic abilities. There were still gaping holes in the string of events. Saphire clutched to Endymion as Seiya ran through the hall to reach for her hand but was but a split second too late. 

They awoke from their journey and he saw her face was streaked with tears. He took her into his arms and held her. 

"How can this be?" she asked, "Am I really the one you have pinned over all these years?"

"It doesn't matter," he shook off the formalities, "I love you and the only reason I delayed giving you this information was because I knew it would cause you grief."

"Darien," she sobbed into his chest, "That boy, he loved me too and look what became of him. You need to stay away before I get you killed."

"No!" he pulled her face up to his, "I will never leave you," he brought her lips to his and kissed her sweetly. He held her there not wanting to spoil the moment. 

"Darien," she pulled away, "You know we cannot be together and although I could be the princess of the moon, it seems all evidence of my existence was wiped from history."

"It doesn't matter who you were, you have become my beloved and you will be my queen one day."

"I do not think it is a good idea," she rose and headed to the window, "What would your parents say? This would affect their relations with the Moon kingdom."

"We can fix those relations. The queen of the moon can find another for her daughter. I know with all that I am that I am meant to be with you," he looked so confident, and so happy to have made progress his relationship with her although a small step, it was more than he had hoped. 

"I must decline Prince Endymion," she went against her heart to cause him less pain, "Please stop thinking of me as your princess as those are dreams that can never be." She went to leave the room but he pulled her down to the bed and held her so they were gazing into each other's eyes. 

"Admit you love me Saphire," he pleaded, tears falling as if from a floodgate, "I can see it in your eyes so there is no denying you feel this way. But why deny is both the happiness we would have together?"

"The matter is far too complex Prince Endymion," she did not avert her gaze but tried to manipulate his thoughts so he would forget the events of this morning, "You must let me go, you need to think before you make a rash decision to try and be with someone like me."

He let her go, not understanding why all of a sudden her words made sense. She took off before he could say anything more. 

Andrew was coming to get the breakfast dishes and to find out how things had gone. Saphire bumped into him and she collapsed on the ground, her head in her hands, bawling. He picked her up and carried her to her room, laying her on the bed. 

"What happened?" he asked, putting a cold cloth on her head, "Darien was supposed to confess his love to you, you should be happy."

"He did," she sobbed, "But at a great price. He held some of my childhood memories secret and after seeing them I cannot subject him to the pain I have seen. I have wiped the thoughts of a relationship with me out of his mind as best I could. I hope he moves on with the princess of the moon." 

"Saphire," he held her, "You need to stop punishing yourself for things that are out of your control. You love Darien. You should at least try to be with him."

"I know something horrible will happen to him if I try to love him." 

"Something horrible will happen whether you let him love you or not," he interjected, "We have had these talks before. You see such a glum future but you don't think that it would be better if you went through it together?"

"No," was all she could say. Andrew pulled away and shook his head. 

"All these years I watched Darien fall so deeply in love with you and I could not for the life of me understand what it was he saw in you." she looked up at him with interest, "He saw how much you would sacrifice and give for others, how you would devote yourself wholeheartedly to what is right and not care how it could hurt you, your well being or your happiness. You, Saphire are fit to be a Queen, a queen any planet would be happy to have as their leader. And even now as I watch you here suffering for the man you obviously love with every fiber of your being, I find myself asking if I have not felt the same way this entire time."

She sat quietly and looked at her friend. He held back his tears and ran his hands through blonde lion's mane that reached his shoulders. He touched her face and sighed at the softness of her caramel coloured skin. He turned his head and brought his lips to hers kissing her sweetly. He pulled away quickly; worried he may have pushed her away. His eyes darkened to a deep sapphire as his emotions reeled in his head.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded, "Don't hate me for seeing how wonderful you truly are," he held her against his chest; his heart beating rapidly with the passion he felt for her in those moments, "I promise I won't come between you and Darien but you must promise to try to be with him. Maybe not now but when you are both old enough to understand true love."

"I promise," she replied, unable to withstand seeing him in pain, "I will do so in time but please, I do not want you to force anything." He nodded and held her at a slight distance.

"Smile for me Saphire, be happy. I know everything will be good for you in the end" his impish grin was imprinted in her mind and her heart as he left to continue his chores.


	3. Episode 2 -  The Birth of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several Years have past and Saphire has given Darien back his memories... what will the consequences be of that decision?

Episode 2 – The Birth of a Queen

Another four years passed and it was on Darien's seventeenth birthday that she finally told him of her feelings. It was an early morning and she had brought him breakfast in bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping amongst the white sheets. She put her hand on his cheek and bent to kiss his forehead. He took her hand and opened his bright night-blue eyes. 

"I have given you back your memories," she confessed, "I am sorry to have kept all of this from you all these years." He could only smile. "You should know everything about my past and remember the feelings you truly had towards me. Happy Birthday my beloved."

"Saphire," he said as if nothing had happened, "You look so beautiful this morning," he caressed her face, "How did I forget how happy you make me?"

"Never again Darien my love," she nuzzled his hand with her button nose, "I promise to stay at your side through good and bad if you will still have me?"

"I could never refuse you," he pulled her into bed with him and they shared a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "This is the perfect way to start my birthday. You've given me the best gift of all, the love and companionship I have been waiting for eleven years."

"You had better come out of bed before the day passes you by," she said pulling away and standing beside the bed, "Your gala is tonight and there is much to do."

"You, my love will not lift a finger any longer. You are my princess. You will be waited on and there will be no questions or objections," he rose and took her into his arms again. He wore only his undergarments and she closed her eyes inhaling his soft musk, enjoying the softness of his skin, "I have something for you."

"For me?" she pulled away and looked at him confused, "But it's your birthday."

"I have had it since you turned me down all those years ago," Darien went to one of his dressers and pulled out a small silver box. He fell to his knees before her and opened it. Inside there was an intricate platinum band holding a star sapphire shaped into a heart. The gemstone sparkled bright blue and the white star with its black aura glowed in the center beneath its encasing. She looked at him in disbelief, as he slipped it on her hand, "Saphire, Princess of the moon, the one who saved my life so long ago, the woman of my dreams," he paused to watch her face light up, 

"You do not know for sure that I am the princess of the moon who saved your life…" she looked away.

"Stop that!" he took her chin and made her look into her eyes, "Please, Saphire, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and my queen?"

She said nothing, all words had escaped her. She had come seeking to try a being in a romantic relationship with him and here he was already proposing marriage. Had he still loved her all those years and kept those words of love silent? She had never thought he would want to be with her like this. Saphire looked down at him, those dark blue pools of pure joy waiting patiently for her reply; she knew her destiny was set no matter what the outcome may be. 

"I will marry you prince Endymion of Earth," she pulled him up into her arms and she kissed him fully, tears starting to form in her eyes. He turned his head and she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. 

"I love you Saphire," he said putting her head on his chest, "This heart has always and will always beat for you." 

They spent the next few moments listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats. With a deep sigh they kissed each other once more. "Now," Darien held her at arm's length, "You must be dressed like a princess. You must get a new gown for tonight's gala. Something white and ice blue, to suit you. But for now you must wear something more appropriate for my princess," he went to a chest and pulled out a velvet gown that was deep purple, with short gold sleeves that puffed from the shoulders with an empire waistline and heart neckline. The skirt ran to the floor and the slits were filled with gold fabric to create a full flared skirt. 

"What will everyone say when they are me in this?" she was almost in tears, "Your parents..."

"Who cares about my parents?" Darien replied, "They will accept you as my betrothed or they will not have a son." Silence filled the air. "Get dressed please?" he asked, "We shall meet my parents after breakfast. I will come get you soon," he held her close. "Please do not worry my lovely princess Saphire, no matter what happens we will be together!" She nodded and headed to her room. 

 

As she slipped the gown over her head she really thought of what the king and queen's reaction would be. She saw them laughing at her and condemning Darien for trying to be with her. 

"The future can be changed," Andrew entered, "Anything you see can be altered." 

She smiled and ran into his arms, "I missed you in the gardens this morning," she said with a pout, "I gave Darien his memory back and he proposed." She held out her hand so he could look at the ring. 

"It's beautiful, just like you," he sighed, touching her face, "I knew the day would come where I would have to let you go. I'm happy for you," he stroked her long hair, "Thank you for letting me love you and being my beloved the last four years."

"I can make you forget. If you like," Saphire's eyes welled up with tears, "You would not know the pain of losing me..."

"Nor would I know the joys of being your lover and that is more precious than any stone. The loss outweighs the pain. I will keep my memories and love in my heart forever"  
She looked out at the rising sun, "He wants to tell his parents at the gala. I know this will not go well."

"That is not for you to worry about," he came behind her and started to adjust her dress so it flowed properly, "You concentrate on being the lovely princess we know you are. Now let me fix your hair." Andrew had always loved her hair. He would sit for hours playing with it, brushing them so they were shiny and silky. She thought about those memories as he brushed through her locks making soft loose curls and allowing them to fall on her back. He pinned the sides but left a few curls around her face. 

"You look so exquisite," Darien entered. He had in his hands a blue box that was covered in velvet. "You just need this," he opened the box and there was a gold tiara with amethysts set into it. The center stone was set as a heart with two stones on either side. He took it and placed it on her head. She started to cry as she saw herself. 

"Thank you," she said, "Both of you. I would never be able to do this." 

Darien took her into his arms and wiped away her tears, "Do not cry love, let us have breakfast first," Darien said, "You need strength."

Darien led her out to the gardens where Andrew served them a light breakfast. Saphire could barely eat and Andrew kept tapping her on the shoulder to keep her focus. 

"Have you thought about what you will tell your parents?" he asked his friend, "They are bound to put up a fuss about this."

"I will tell them the truth, they can exile me for all I care," the prince replied, "As long as we have each other." Andrew and Saphire threw each other worried looks as Darien continued to plot how he would advise his parents of the engagement.

After breakfast the couple headed arm in arm to the throne room. The king and queen had been having an audience with some representatives from the moon kingdom, two cats, who could speak. They were speaking in soft whispers when Saphire and Darien entered. The cats went and hid behind the thrones hearing the doors close. 

"Endymion," the king did not hide his anger, "We have taught you not to interrupt our matters with your trivial nonsense."

The cats came out of hiding, seeing the young girl; they were drawn to her and curious about her. They approached Saphire and rubbed against her legs through her gown. She bent and petted both of them on the head, noting they each had hold crescent moons on their heads. The white male jumped into her arms and nuzzled against her chin. 

"Who is this?" the queen demanded, "I do not recall any courtiers coming today."

"She is my fiancée," Darien stated boldly, "She is the long lost princess of the moon kingdom who saved my life eleven years ago."

"Fiancée?" the queen scoffed, "You are already engaged and this girl, she is," she looked closer, "Is this your servant girl? You are claiming her to be the long lost princess that you have gone on about all this time?"

"There is only one princess of the moon kingdom," the king added, "This is madness! You cannot marry this peasant. It is beneath you."

"You are beneath her!" Darien shouted back. Saphire touched his hand silently asked that he let her speak. 

"Your highness," She began, "Regardless of whether you believe the tales I love your son with every fiber of my being and he has been in love with me since we were children. Is it not more noble to allow love to run its course and let the young man who will be king make such a life changing decision on his own? He feels I would make a suitable queen at his side. Will you not allow him some happiness and allow me the opportunity to show you who I truly am? You can see what he saw in me, and maybe you may accept me as your daughter-in-law one day?" There was a brief silence where all could be heard was the purring of the white cat in Saphire's arms. 

"There is no way we would accept a commoner as family," The queen said, "Endymion, get this peasant out of our sights and prepare for the gala. Your birthday celebration is a large event and you must be presentable."

"You will not speak to my fiancée that way!" Darien exclaimed. 

"Darien, please..." she pleaded her copper brown eyes wide.

"How dare you address the prince in such an informal manner!" the king rose outraged, 

"This is truly unacceptable! Guard!" he yelled, "Take this harlot to the dungeons!" 

"Father no!" he pleaded, tears filling his eyes, "She has done nothing wrong!" He took her into his arms and the white cat jumped out of her arms and joined his black female counterpart. 

"Darien," she said softly. "Do not defy your parents. I love you and always will."

The guards grabbed her by the arms and Darien tried to intervene, "LET HER GO!" More guards separated the lovers and as he tried to reach out to her he grabbed the large unpolished sapphire that hung from her neck. The chain snapped and fell, draping itself over his hand. He held it tight as she was dragged away, never uttering a word. He tied the chain around his neck and looked at his parents, "There is nothing you can do to absolve what you have done to me and to that young princess," he said. 

"She was no princess," the queen laughed, "She was a weed in a garden, a low commoner."

Darien looked at his parents in disgust. "You may have controlled this situation in the past but I am seventeen and you will not keep me from experiencing love. From this point on you have no son and no heir..."

He stormed out with his parents commanding him to return. The two cats followed as he made his way to his room. He packed a bag with some of his belongings and then he pulled out a bag which he had already packed things for her. 

"Prince Endymion," the white cat said, "Is it true? Is she really..."

"Artemis!" the black cat scolded him and jumped onto the bed, "Queen Serenity has forbid anyone to discuss the missing princess."

"Luna, she is the same age and even the same description as her," the white cat named Artemis countered, "What is her name?" 

"Her name is Saphire," he replied not looking at them, "I suggest you not sharing any of these details with anyone. She has been treated as a servant the last seven years and if her mother did not have the sense to find her then the Moon Kingdom does not deserve her." 

"How dare you?" Luna spat, "Queen Serenity has suffered without her first child and if it had not been for Princess Serena she may very well have not lived." 

"I honestly do not care," Darien picked up the cat and looked it in the eyes, "My anger currently knows no bounds, so you can either sit here and make up excuses for your horrible Queen or you can help me get my princess out of the dungeons so we can leave this place. Either way I have no problems removing you from my sight if you are to be of no use to me."

"Luna this could be our chance to report this to the Queen and get the princess home..." Artemis said hopefully. 

"No!" Darien said, "I will be her husband and she will not return to the place that caused her all this grief to begin with. Let the entire kingdom believe her as dead, I will not have you take her away."

"But she is next in line for the throne, her people need her," Artemis pleaded his case

"There is another princess that can handle that," was the prince's reply, "Now will you help me or not?" 

They looked at each other and nodded. The prince picked up the two bags and headed to see Andrew. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

"They sent her to the dungeons," Darien replied, "I told them I denounced them as my family."

"So you're leaving?" The prince nodded, "And you plan on breaking her out of the dungeons yourself?" he nodded again. 

"Luna and Artemis will assist me," he looked at the two cats, "We will escape through the secret passages and head to the chapel in the village where we can be married right away. I want you to join us if you wish. We have always been like family and to leave you behind would be like cutting off a limb." 

"I'm honoured you would consider this," Andrew bowed, "I will assist in any way I can."

"I'm happy for that dear friend," they shook hand. 

Andrew was to wait with their bags outside the back entrance to the palace, Darien, Luna and Artemis headed to the dungeons. Saphire was in one of the back rooms, and strangely enough there were no guards. Artemis jumped up and grabbed the keys and they headed deeper into the dungeon.

"She is still pure this one," he heard a voice, "She'll be good fun for a while."

"She won't be pure for long with this lot," another voice said. There was roaring laughter which struck panic into Darien's heart. He ran with urgency. 

Darien peered into one of the cell doors and saw his beloved Saphire on the ground in chains. Several of the guards were in there torturing her by hitting her with the hilts of their swords. One was using the blade to cut at her gown so she was fully exposed. 

"Cease this!" Darien yelled through the doors, "Unhand the princess!" He opened the door and they all stood still. 

"Prince Darien," they bowed and dropped their weapons, "The king,"

"She is my wife to be and you will release her or face the consequences," Darien went to her side and took her into his arms, "Saphire? Are you alright? Please say something," he pushed her hair back and saw her face was dirty and bruised. "You did this to her?" 

"We were told she was a servant girl and that she needed to be punished," one of the guards stated, "We were following orders."

"Defiling a young woman and abusing her until she loses consciousness? That is punishment?" Darien touched her face, "Saphire please heal yourself and wake up, follow the sound of my voice, just please come home to me!" 

Artemis brought the keys and Darien undid the chains that bound her. As he picked her up and rose from the ground there was a flash of light. Darien couldn't see for a few moments but as his vision returned he saw all the guards were asleep. Saphire was still unconscious in his arms.

"Let's leave this place," Luna said leading the way. They headed from the dungeons to the secret passageway and made their way out without anyone blocking their path. Andrew was waiting and he took Saphire from Darien. 

"There is no time to explain," he said breathlessly, "We must get to town before nightfall," The headed to the woods to find a sheltered way into town. 

The sky turned red to orange to deep purple as the walked into the inn, exhausted, dirty and sweaty. The innkeeper looked at them dissatisfied that riffraff were coming to cause trouble. 

The prince dropped a small brown sack on the counter and it made a loud clunk. 

"For our meals and board for the next 3 days," he said, "There is more if you remain silent about our whereabouts."

The innkeeper opened the bag to see solid gold coins with the prince's face carved into them. His eyes widened and his face turned into a smile, "Anything you wish," he showed them to the largest room in the inn. It had two double beds, a full washroom and dining room. Andrew lay the still unconscious Saphire down on the bed and Darien put the bags on the table.

"What do we do now?" Luna asked, climbing on the bed and sitting beside Saphire. 

"We wait for her to wake and," Darien pulled out two platinum bands that had diamonds passing through the center, "I take Saphire to be my bride." 

They all looked at each other, "We should all clean up first," Andrew suggested. 

They all washed and changed their clothing. Darien washed Saphire's face. She looked much better. The colour had returned to her face the bruises were healing and her breathing was normal. 

"What happened in there?" Andrew finally asked, "She looked as though she had been beaten."

"That's because she had," Artemis replied. "The guards had been ordered to punish her."

"Apparently punishment meant abuse and rape," Darien spat disdainfully. 

The inn keeper arrived with a large pot of soup for the weary travelers and served them each a bowl.

Artemis ate as Luna kept a close watch on Saphire. She stirred and everyone went silent. Darien rushed to her side and put his hand on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open. 

"Endymion," she said, "What is going on?" she looked around, "Where are we?"

"We are where no one can find is," the prince kissed her cheek, "We escaped the castle with Andrew, Luna and Artemis," he stroked her hair, "I have a request for you and I apologize for being forward but time is of the essence."

"Darien," she began to regain her senses, "I would do anything you ask of me as I owe you my life once again."

"It is not like that my beloved," he replied, "I want us to be married tonight. My parents were going to have you killed and the only way I can protect you is if you are my wife."

She looked at him and saw the panic in his eyes. She smiled at him and said, "Of course I will marry you tonight as long as it will make you happy."

"Nothing could make me happier," he kissed her, "Please eat and I will go to the chapel."

Darien went to make the arrangements as Andrew helped Saphire clean up, change and eat. She looked lovely in the satin ice blue gown that fell to the floor, flaring out from the knees. There was lace over the satin, giving the illusion that the dress was two toned lace. The gown was strapless and sat on her bosom in a sweetheart neckline. Andrew pinned her hair up and put white flowers into her hair. Saphire put her sapphire necklace on and it transformed as it had seven years ago, putting the broach on center of her dress. She wore crescent shaped sapphires dangling off platinum links on her ears and a bracelet on her left arm. She looked at Andrew with ice blue eyes. 

"Is something the matter?" she asked. 

"Your eyes are blue," he replied with a deep sigh, "You look wonderful my dear."

Luna looked at the young girl, "You ARE the princess of the moon kingdom!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe it after all these years."

"I told you!" Artemis grinned, "She would be about seventeen now."

"I do not know my birth date, just the day I fell to Earth." she said softly. 

"What does this mean?" Andrew bent to look at the two cats. 

"Her mother will want her to go home!" Luna replied, "She is to rule the moon kingdom."

"But she has been here all these years." Artemis interjected, "Saphire, I mean Your Highness, what happened to you when you disappeared?"

Saphire looked out at the moon that was appearing in the violet sky, "I do not wish to return to the moon..." she replied, "My home is with Prince Darien."

"You have been betrothed to Prince Endymion since birth," Artemis stated, "The only change is that you will rule both planets together."

"His parents do not want is together," she sat down, "This matter is far too complex for me at the moment. Please just let me be? It is my wedding day after all."

"You have obligations to withhold!" Luna pleaded, "You were such a compassionate little girl. You were meant to be queen."

Artemis looked at his partner, "Let her be for tonight, we must discuss this tomorrow," Saphire nodded and the door opened. 

Darien came in with a bright smile on his face, "Everything is ready. Saphire your eyes, they're blue..." 

"It is new to me as well," Saphire looked at her lover as he begun to head to the door, "Wait," she turned to the two cats and closed her eyes. Wisps of blue light appeared from the ground and encircled the felines. Their paws became feet and hands; their fur disappeared leaving supple flesh. They were human. Artemis had pale skin, white hair, blue eyes and wore a white formal suit. Luna had long black hair which was partly up in round buns with two on each side of her head. Her eyes were a deep brown and her skin was slightly tan. She wore a bright yellow gown that had small straps and flowed to the floor like waves. They both had the gold crescent moons on their foreheads. 

"There we go. Proper attire for a wedding," she took the arm of her prince and they headed down the stairs of the inn. 

The walk to the chapel was done in silence. People watched from their windows and doors as the small procession made its way across the cobblestone streets to the church. Darien opened the door and they entered with their companions. The minister was waiting for them as they walked arm in arm down the aisle. 

"You seem to have a following," Andrew said quietly behind them. They all looked back and it seemed like everyone in town had come to see the wedding of the prince and princess. The couple took their place at the altar, Andrew at Darien's right, Luna and Artemis at Saphire's left. The crowd flowed into the pews and no one spoke until the minister began the ceremony. 

"Dearly beloved," he began, "We are gathered here tonight to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony..."

Saphire and Darien looked at each other and smiled. Although equally nervous, they did not show this to one another. They were dreaming of their future together as the minister spoke of love and the meaning of marriage. They spoke their vows softly for the words were only meant for one another. Andrew handed one of the platinum bands to Darien to place on her finger as he promised to love honour and cherish her for the rest of their lives. Artemis gave Saphire the other band and she repeated the words as she placed the ring on his finger. 

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife," the minister finished, "You may now kiss the bride."

Darien took her face into his hands and pressed his lips to hers softly. Her face became flushed as they kissed and held, not wanting the moment to end. 

There was a roar from the audience and they broke away. The entire town was watching and cheering their Prince and Princess for their union. 

"What do we do," she whispered, "All these people and we are escapees from the palace."

"Do not worry my princess," he kneeled and kissed her hand. When he rose he raised his hands to quiet the crowd who followed his command, "My people. I thank you all for joining us on this wonderful evening. It has been an honour and a privilege to have each of you near witness to what has been the happiest day in both our lives. I beg of you all to be discrete in discussion of our whereabouts as we are currently running from the palace in order to begin our lives together as husband and wife." He looked at his bride, "Princess Saphire has a heart purer than gold and I assure you that she will rule by my side with every creature and person in her mind. So I ask that each of you not disclose what you have seen and keep the fact that we are your Prince and Princess in your hearts. For your safety as well as ours."

No one spoke. Darien was discouraged that he had not gotten through to the people. Saphire touched his face, lifting his spirit. The crowd suddenly cheered again and he looked at her, "Did you do something?" he asked. 

"Not a thing," she smiled crossing her fingers behind her back. "Shall we go?"

They walked arm in arm through the crowd and out the chapel doors. The night was lit with bright stars and the full moon showered everyone with luminescence. 

 

"Where should we go?" she asked.

"We should at least spend some time alone," Darien suggested, "I know somewhere we can talk but we must shake this crowd."Saphire looked at Andrew, Luna and Artemis, "Would you be able to keep them busy for a few moments? I promise we won't be long." 

They nodded, "No problem your highness."

The couple ran off and headed to a wooded enclosure, "Where are you taking us?" she asked. 

"This is where I used to run away to when I was little," Darien explained, "It was my place to think in peace."

"It seems to be quite a distance from the palace," she remarked.  
"I was able to get here quickly," he smiled. "I am sorry this wedding will not be a regal and festive even a princess deserves."

"You know I care not for the formalities," she pulled him to her; "I am merely honoured to be your wife."

"But we will not be able to be together as husband and wife for a while," he noted, "Are you comfortable with that?"

"We have waited all these years, a few more days will do no harm," she brushed his hair from his eyes, "If we become impatient I can always transport us somewhere private."  
"I am sure we will be fine," he replied. "I just wanted to be alone with you for a little while. We only confessed our love today and we are now married with all of these burdens on our shoulders. I just thought we should talk about it."

"We are only seventeen," she replied, "Although you have just turned seventeen today and I am several weeks shy. We are both adolescents, and although we are mentally mature due to our upbringing..."

"Wait," he put his fingers to her lips, "You have said something similar before," he closed his eyes and they were transported to his memories. Six year old prince Endymion was on a balcony looking at the stars. There was a female roughly the same age with him. She was but a dark shadow. Darien looked at his wife and she clung to him, he watched the two speak and she buried her face into chest. She was remembering too and it was too painful. She had lost everything that day and he knew that. 

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, realizing he couldn't love her any more than he did in those moments, "Saphire please," he kneeled down and caressed her face, "I've wanted to remember you all these years and you have been in front of me. I know this must be unbearable to watch but you are my first and only love. Nothing can take that from you.

"They watched the shadow become six year old Princess Saphire of the moon kingdom and as the events unfolded the young Sailor Silver Star. 

"You and I were on the moon together," she whispered tears streaming from her eyes, "All this time these memories kept us apart, away from our families and away from our rightful places." 

"Saphire," he turned her away, "You shouldn't watch the rest, at least not tonight." She nodded and the images of the couple on the balcony faded, bringing them back to reality. She collapsed with the stress the events had put on her body and mind. Darien instantly picked her up into his arms caressing her like a child. 

"My princess," he said soothingly, "I promise to never let you know this kind of pain ever again.

"But I want to know what happened," she pleaded. 

"Saphire, it is our wedding night. Let us spend it building our future and not dwelling on our past."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Darien carried her to the inn where he laid her to rest. He changed into his bed clothes and came to lie beside her. The others arrived shortly after and he sat up. 

"She passed out," he said before anyone could speak, "Let her rest."

"What about," Andrew looked at Luna and Artemis who were both still human. A flash of light changed them back into cats, "That was incredible."

"It has been a long day," Darien said, "Let's rest and tomorrow we can figure out where we can go next."

They all agreed. Andrew shared his bed with Luna and Artemis and Darien lay beside his new wife. Everyone instantly fell asleep.


	4. Episode 3 - Redemption, Retribution and Untold Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time after the wedding, Saphire and Endymion meet in their dreams. Their strong psychic link allowing them the time alone in the spiritual world. The following morning, Darien discovers the secret that Saphire and Andrew have been hiding, the truth of a relationship in the dark, a love found for her. As she tries to console him he discovers a part of himself he'd never known. She takes him somewhere he'd never been before allowing themselves to lay to rest.

Darien found himself in the past once again, his dreams repeating the tragic destruction of the moon kingdom and the loss of the princess, the love of his life. Even at six years of age she was still regal and beautiful as she was in the present. He wandered through the ruins of the palace until his memories became a black void. 

"This must be after I injured myself," he thought. 

"I believe it was," Saphire appeared beside him. She wore a simple lavender gown with long sleeves. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you my love." 

"How are you here?" he took her hands, "These are my dreams are they not?"

"I will explain, I promise." she smiled, "You toss and turn with these memories. It is not safe. Please come with me?"

He nodded and she led him by the hand through the void until they were in an area of light. There was a bed just like the one he had had at the palace in the center of this strange room. 

Before he could ask where they were she said, "We are in the place between our thoughts. This is why it is so calm and not plagued with our nightmares. I realized that when we met on the moon all those years ago, you were unknowingly given a gift by my parents. You were bonded to me and given the ability to sense my feelings and to communicate with me telepathically. Although my parents did not know I would end up with these powers, they felt it was something you needed in order to protect me. Since they believed I was dead they never severed the link and so we remained chained together through our minds and memories."

"I used to hear your voice all the time but I thought it was my imagination."

"What would you hear?" she asked leading him to the bed. 

"You would be screaming almost all the time," Darien sat down, "I guess the people who captured you used to torture you."

"They did," she left it at that, "Let us relax and enjoy our dreams together." 

They lay together and spoke of their secret feelings, things they had kept from one another for eleven years. Darien learned much of what was in her heart and the amount of pain she had really gone through when she lost her life on the moon. She recounted with tears the boy who had hated and beat her in jealousy of her power. 

"Seiya hated that I grew so fast and so much in a short time that he really did want to kill me," Saphire explained, "When I entered his mind and saw what he had gone through, I was able to reach out to him."

"I remember seeing that," Darien listened attentively, "What happened to him? This was something we could not see when I showed you those memories."

"I assume that the transfer of memories during that traumatic time may have caused that. Also since some of your memories had been repressed due to the injury you sustained, I could only guess it damaged the information," she looked at him and could see he was anxiously awaiting an answer to his question, "Seiya and his two best friends were taken at age two. They were put through similar training and torture but I believe their torture was far more severe than anything I ever went through. Seiya was the last survivor of the three. I believe he was the last of his people but I never asked. Needless to say that made him an angry little boy."

"But you were able to calm that anger with love, is that not right?" 

"I wish that were so," she sighed, "He remained angry for many years and secretly hated me. He hid this from me of course because he was threatened with further torture if he showed malice towards me."

“How do you know he hated you then?" Darien stroked her hair. 

"You think I invaded his privacy?" she pulled away offended, "He told me just before he died." she curled her knees up and cried, "The moment before I disappeared we managed to stop the events and talk like this in the same manner in which we are speaking."

"I'm sorry, I should never be so insensitive," he took her again into his arms and squeezed her tight, "You loved him didn't you."

"I really don't know," she nuzzled up against his chest, "I wanted him happy and gave him everything even my own powers to be able to achieve this," she sighed, "He died only having just discovered what love really was. I couldn't save him." 

"You can't save everyone Saphire," he soothed, "You will need to learn this as queen."

"I'm sorry my love," she looked up at him and caressed his face, "This is something I am unwilling to believe. I lost a friend because of my weakness and I will not lose anyone else like that."

"Saphire," he suddenly realized why the moon kingdom had wanted her as ruler, "You also have to think of yourself. If you are injured or dead, who will care for the people?"

"I have faith you would carry my dream onwards," she smiled. 

"I wouldn't let you die love," he replied, "I want you to lead a happy life with the family you deserve and were deprived of."

"If it is meant to be it will happen," Saphire pulled away and lay back, "You forget I can see the events to come. However I will not allow these events to prevent me from being with my husband."

Darien lay back beside her, "Are you saying our future will be bad?"

"My Prince," she touched his nose and brushed the hair from his eyes, "I am saying nothing." she kissed him sweetly, "The future is to be written by us, what I see is never written in stone. That is all you need to know. Whether it will be good or bad at least I will have you." She touched his head and he drifted into a deep sleep. She guarded his thoughts so that he would not be plagued by nightmares that night. 

The next morning Darien awoke to see his bride sitting be the window watching the sun rise. Breakfast had already been set on the table and she was already washed and changed. Her long wet hair was braided over her shoulder and down her right side. She wore a simple sapphire blue gown with a fitted waist and slightly loose skirt. The back was open with string cris-crossing through the material into a soft now near her shoulders.

"Good morning," she rose, brown eyes sparkling, and came to his side, "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly," he replied, "What did you do?"

"Does it matter? My love had a restful sleep for the first time since we met." she gave him a warm hug, "Come eat and regain your strength. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Right," he said pulling the blankets off of his body, "We need to find our home today."

"I'm sure it will not be an issue," she took his hand and led him to the table, "Enjoy my love."

Darien and Saphire had breakfast together and soon the others awoke. They joined the couple at the table. Saphire sat a bowl of milk for Luna and Artemis. Andrew ate heartily and watched the couple as the stared at each other. 

"You two have never looked happier," he said and they turned their attentions to him. 

"I have never been happier Andrew," Darien replied, "I know everything will be fine from now on."

After their meal they went out in search of a place to build their home. What they found on a patch of land to the south of the town was most of the people who had attended the wedding. They were building a house from the ground up. 

"What is everyone doing?" Saphire asked. 

"We know you needed a home so we are building one for you," a young boy stated, "My father told me it would be ready in three days."

"You are building us a home?" Darien was surprised, "I don't understand."

"The princess deserves a proper home," the boy's father approached. He took Saphire's hand, bowed and kissed the middle knuckle, "You both deserve a home to raise your family."

Saphire blushed, "It is an honour."

"No the honour is mine," he replied, "My name is Raven."

"I cannot believe you are doing this for us and you have only known us a short time," Darien smiled, "We are forever indebted to you all."

"Darien," Saphire whispered to him, "I have something I must tell you." She led him away from the crowd, "I never told you this but I used to come and teach the children of the town to read and write every Sunday. The members of this town know me very well."

"Why did you keep this from me?" he asked looking at the people working on the house, "I would have loved to come into town and helped our people."

"We were very young and, I do not think it should be discussed at this time..."she looked away with tears forming in her eyes. 

"My beloved?" he swept her up into his arms, "We have much to learn of each other."

"We have a lifetime to learn and grow," she rested her head against his chest, "I wish to rest," she asked, "Will you hold me while I dream?"

"Of course I will," he turned to Andrew, "We are going to head back to the inn, Saphire is feeling weak."

"I'm going to stay here and help with the building," he replied, taking off his shirt and shaking his head so his blond hair flowed in short waves. He light blue eyes shone as he looked at his former lover. This time Darien noticed the loving gaze of longing that lay inside his heart. As he finally looked away he went to pick up some tools to cut some wood. The two moon cats followed behind Andrew.

"Andrew does love me," The voice of his wife said in his head, "It is a long tale I will share when we arrive."

His mind wandered as he carried her, the feel of the warmth of her creating a pulsing confusion. His slow tread up the stairs of the inn, with gentle footsteps he wondered what had happened between his two best friends for so many years. He had many questions, most of them pointing towards whether Saphire had slept with Andrew at any point. She was calm and her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm. He didn't want to trouble her but his mind was in such turmoil about this. Years of his life, holes in his memory that he couldn't patch or fill. 

"Saphire?" he spoke before thinking as he lay her gently upon the satin sheets, his body sliding beside her so he was sitting beside her. His fingers moved up to her face and slide up her forehead and stroked her hair long dark waves, "We have so many secrets between us..."

"Even the existence of our love is secret," she replied softly her copper eyes fluttering wide to cast their gaze upon him, "It is our destiny at this time but I promise I will tell you my entire tale in time. I plead with you to be patient while I cope with the returning memories of my former life."

He could not refuse, "I wish to only know why Andrew looks at you the way I do. The look in his eyes, the longing, the anger that lit him up was something I'd never seen. He is passionate about you. He loves you as much as I do. Please explain to me how... after he hated you, didn't even want me to rescue you in the first place, that you two became so close?" He tilted his head and his lips found her forehead, leaving a soft kiss there. He could only think that this was painful for her too but he couldn't have this hanging between them. She put her hand to his chest and she felt her body rise and fall with a deep breath.

"The day I stole your memories and your love for me, he made me promise. I would pursue happiness with you one day. In those moments, after I'd sacrificed everything for your well being, he understood why you had fallen for me and realized he too was caught in the same trap," she began, "We did not plan to become lovers. It all happened very quickly. I was caught in my pain of losing you and he was enamoured with me. I would spend the early mornings in the garden alone. Tears would fall endlessly with feelings of regret. I gave you up even though I knew it was the best decision at the time. Andrew began joining me in the garden, spending every moment, every day to stop my tears until one day he did. My grief was replaced by longing for my best friend, and the desire to pursue something more with him. He asked if we could be together even if it was only until I understood I was meant to be with you."

"You agreed to be his lover then?" Darien was confused and hurt that they had this relationship behind his back. 

"I agreed to be his love to make him happy. I showed him love the way he deserved but we both knew it would never be like you and I," Saphire looked away sadness taking her heart to a breaking point, "We were together for four years and yes we kept it from you. We had no other choice. Most of our time together was spent time in the village helping the people. This is why they know me."

"Why? Why did you hide this? What did you think I would do?" he was flustered and agravated. He pulled away and stood his back to her. 

"It was Andrew who asked that we keep our relationship secret," she rose and came behind him, her fingers running under his arms, up his chest until she touched his face to calm him down, "He did not want to hurt you nor change the way you felt about both of us."

"Did you ever make love to him?" He asked suddenly, turning his face slightly to look back at her. 

"No," her voice was blunt and cold as she understood his motives, "We were not that kind of couple."

"So kissing but you never made love?"

"Exactly..." her voice trailed, "Why does this bother you so my love?"

"Because I was going to ask you to marry me four years ago!" he exclaimed loudly and face flushed, "And now I find out the woman I loved since I was six had an affair with my best friend!"

"Darien my love," her voice was soft, "I gave you up thinking it would make us both happier. You had so much turmoil in your love for me. Your parents, your arranged marriage, everything in your world was a sheer mess because I'd showed up and set a whirlwind to your emotions. I didn't want you... at such a young age to be alone, to be cast out without having lived a life. You needed your parents and they needed you. Their only child. I know that was wrong but we all will make mistakes in our lifetime. I saw only unhappiness for you with me. Please, Darien, forgive Andrew if you cannot forgive me," tears fell upon her cheeks, "I understand if you refuse to forgive me for my weakness."

"Saphire," his eyes softened and his anger subsided. He turned and looked into her eyes, with such love and admiration. He lifted her and placed her back on the bed as he took his place beside her, "I forgive you but you must promise to not let Andrew know I am aware how he feels."

"I agree it would be uncomfortable for him more than this situation already is," she took her husband's hand, "Darien, I don't know how to tell you this but for some reason my heart and body longs for you..." she blushed and looked away.

Cerulean eyes widened in surprise, "What ... What d-do you mean?"

She smiled and caressed his face, then pulled him to her in warm embrace their lips melding and the heat coming to his face. He pulled away catching his breath. She took him again kissing him harder, sliding her tongue into his mouth. "Saphire," he held her away for a moment, "Are you sure of this?" he shook his head to be rid of the stars, "I mean it is our first time, we should make it special."

"Being with you, Endymion, Darien, my husband. How can it not be special lying with the man I love?" she ran her hands down his arms. 

"You deserve romance and candle light and a bed with silk sheets with rose petals strewn everywhere. You should see stars and feel like a queen."

"The things you say do not deter me from wanting you," she smiled. With a swift motion she pushed him down and climbed atop him.

"How did you get so fast?" he laughed trying to hide his arousal. 

"Have you been with another woman before my love?" she asked innocently avoiding the question, "I have always wanted to ask but I did not want to offend."

"Why would you ask that?" he was hurt she thought he had given his body to another. 

"The time we were friends you had many courtiers hanging off of you. Even at age twelve. The ladies of all ages adored you." she fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, "I wouldn't blame you if you had done anything with another girl."

"I was too focused on finding my true love to want anything with any other girl," he pushed her hand away, "You were my first kiss and you will be my last. I will only be with you, as my heart and soul is yours alone."

"Then why push me away now that I long to feel you inside me?" she nuzzled her head on his chest. "I want to make love to you Darien."

"Because I'm no longer in the mood," he lifted her and placed her beside him. 

"Then why does your body indicate otherwise," she reached and touched him between the legs feeling he was still aroused. 

He sighed, "I won't do this now."

"Then you do not need to do anything," she beamed as her fingers reached to undo the buttons and buckles of his slacks. She found what she sought and her fingers brushed him gently before tightening her grip around him stroking with the softness of silk. He tried to pull away but she gripped him tightly moving her hands up and down. As he was freed from the confines of his undergarments he let out a soft cry. 

"Love please," he tried to reason with her but her arousal had left her irrational. 

"Tell me my dear prince, were there times where you would dream of me?" she asked still stroking him gently a gleam in her eye.

"I-" he couldn't respond due the frustration he felt. 

"I cannot believe you never once thought of me in an erotic way," she half smiled, "I suppose I will have to get the information out of you by other means." He felt her body move and as his gaze turned to her, his blue eyes widened at what she was prepared to do. 

"Wait," he stopped her from bringing her lips to his throbbing manhood, "One time," he gulped, "I had followed you to try and confess my feelings," he took her left hand into his pulling her close to him, trying to get her away from the delicate part of his body, "You came to this pond and I had followed and lost you. But, all your clothes were hung over a tree stump. I went over and picked up your undergarments," he looked into her eyes, "I looked around and couldn't find you." he flinched as she once again started to stroke him gently. 

"Keep telling me the story," she pleaded. 

"What you're doing is distracting," he gasped. 

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked innocently.

There was a brief pause and he replied, "No, I don't want you to stop."

She continued to stroke him, moving a bit faster as he spoke. "I brought the white lace to my nose. I wanted to smell you, to feel like you were close to me. As I inhaled I heard splashing and I jumped into the bushes. You had been swimming beneath the water and come up for air." he paused and looked at her. She moved her head and kissed the tip softly. She licked up and down the shaft with utmost care her hands still working with the same pace. He held his breath as he saw her raise her body and bring her mouth over. He felt her soft lips brush the head, as they opened he could feel the moistness envelop him and he could help but cry out, squeezing her hand to release the tension. 

"Saphire," he called her name, "I don't know if I can," he gasped as he felt the back of her throat, "I can't do this!" he pleaded, "Others will hear..."

She pulled away for a moment, "Relax my husband, keep telling me your story and just enjoy being together."

She went back down on him and he closed his eyes, picturing that moment and how goddess like she looked in the water with her hair slicked and sticking to her shimmering body. The light of the sun catching her like a beaming star. 

"I watched you swim about for a while and then you climbed up upon this flat rock, just a few feet away from where I was. You bathed in the sun," he sighed, "You looked so beautiful like a Goddess. I couldn't help but want to grab you, take you into my arms and make you mine." He moaned again feeling the heat flushing his face, "You did nothing but lay there and all I could do was sit and wish while smelling your undergarments."

"There, there love," she spoke inside his mind, "You have me now. Embrace the sensations," he grabbed her head and guided her movements, trying to contain his excitement. "Think of what you would do and we will do them. I will fulfill your fantasies my lover."

He thought of her, he could feel her, the warmth of her mouth, her lips her tongue and all he wanted to do was explode. 

"Saphire," he cried, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing back tears, "It feels so good I can't..." he arched his back and opened his mouth but no sound came out. Droplets fell from the sides of his tightly shut lids. He released himself between her lips, hot liquid sliding over her tongue, then down her throat. He was silently pleading with her to stop as he could not handle any more, she ignored him. She suckled every last drop until he was whimpering beneath her touch. He tried to look at her as she pulled away, licking her lips. She had a devilish look in her amber eyes. His heart was pounding in his ears and he could barely breathe. Sweat dripped down his face as his mind caught up to his body. 

"I love you Endymion of earth," she had already done up his trousers and found herself beside him.

"Saphire...." he gulped, "That was amazing. Where did you learn to do that? How could you possibly..." Her fingers went to his lips silencing him.

"Rest my love," she snuggled against him, "That was truly draining to you and you need to regain your energy for what's to come...." She closed her eyes, shutting out the screams and cries she could hear from the shadows of the past and the foreboding that lay in the dark waiting for them.


End file.
